complicated love
by channyfan83
Summary: i'm not very good with summaries xD r r please and find out what it's about though and there's definetly lots of channy x
1. Chapter 1

She hated him. She hated how good he looked, how wonderful he was, and how much she wanted him. She especially hated that last part. She hated needing anything - and he made her feel as if she could live without him about as easily as she could live without water. She had been trying (rather unsuccessfully) to overcome her feelings for him - well, for almost as long as she had known him. Ever since she had met him she had had feelings for him, and it seemed like those feelings had been snowballing ever since. In the past few months a kind of burning desire for him had developed in her chest whenever she thought about him. But she would crush those feelings. Besides, why would he want her when he could have any woman in the world?

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

He loved her. He loved the way she looked, the way she walked, and the way she talked. He loved everything about her. He loved her stubbornness, her laugh. More than all of that, he loved loving her. So he decided to do it. It felt right. He knew what he had to do.

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

For the last several months, they had been working on the summer program A.C.E. that the college at which they both worked held every summer. They were the directors of the escapade, which meant almost constant collaboration just to get the thing going. They saw each other at least every day and worked closely together several times a week. Lately, a sort of latent tension had been building in the air, and that night it exploded.

Events came to a head as they were debating the special activities for the weekend.

She scowled at that adorable way his forehead wrinkled when he thought. "Chad, I think it's a waste of our time."

"Why? We could have bad weather like last year, and then we'd have to come up with alternative plans. Wouldn't it just be easier to make those plans ahead of time?"

"Why bother? That weather was a complete fluke. And if it does happen again, which it won't, we can just play it by ear. It worked last year."

"But we know better this year. We should be prepared." He met her scowl with his own. "I think that you're just lazy."

She stared at him as if she couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. "Excuse me? Who's the one who actually does all of the work around here?"

"All of the work? Get real, sonshine. It's not like you have to do everything."

"That's exactly what it's like. I do everything around here. You're too busy kissing ass both literally and figuratively to help me with the planning!"

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"You spend all of your time sucking up to the dean and sleeping around."

"Having more than one date every decade does not mean I sleep around. Maybe if you were prettier, you might have a boyfriend toput up with you." Immediately after the words flew out of his mouth, he regretted them. He wanted to shout you're not ugly Sonny; you're beautiful, and I love you. But he held his tongue. He'd said too much already.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence between them. When she finally spoke, it wasn't in her usually voice. Instead, the words sounded almost dead. "I'm sure that you're quite busy Chad, so why don't you go home while I finish up here. Don't worry about a thing." She gave him a smile even more forced than usual. "It's not like I'm busy tonight anyway."

He moved towards her. "Sonny, I ...I..."

She held up her right hand. "Don't." Another weak smile. "It's late. You can just forget about it. It's not a big deal."

"Okay. Bye."

She didn't answer.

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

Only after he had left and was waiting for the elevator to open (that school must have the slowest elevators) did he realize that he had left his keys in her office. He turned around and headed back. Standing by the door, he heard her sobbing inside. That surprised him, given her nature. He gently pushed the door open.

"Sonny?"

"Go away. Just leave me alone."

He closed the door behind himself and slowly approached her desk. "Sonny, it's me, Chad." When she didn't answer, he kept talking. "I just wanted to see how you were." No answer. "I was pretty mean and i shouldn't have said that, and I apologize." Still no answer. "I don't know why I said those things." Despite her silence, he plunged on. "You're not ugly. You're - you're beautiful and, and - and wonderful."

She finally turned a tear-stained face towards him. "Really?"

She looked so young and vulnerable; all wanted to do was to hold her and to protect her from everything that's bad. He leaned in. "Really."

They kissed.

It was a sweet, soft kiss. It took her by surprise; she made a little "umf" noise as his lips pressed against hers. From that moment on, they were dating.

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

It wasn't really dating. They never went out anyplace. And going out on dates is sort of a requirement of dating. During the day, they gave no indication to their co-workers that they were involved. But at night they would get together and hang out with one another. That's the way things were for many months - friends during the day, anything else during the night.

It wasn't as if Chad never tried to get an emotional relationship started. He did. But for some unknown reason, whenever he tried to have a serious talk with her, she kept changing the subject. She kept trying to avoid a real relationship, and he had no idea why. Still, he wasn't complaining...

Sonny wanted a full relationship with Chad. Hadn't she been dreaming of that for as long as she had known him? She'd just done some thinking since their first encounter when she had left herself open to him. Since then, she had decided not to leave herself vulnerable again. Sonny had nothing against Chad; she just didn't want to get hurt by their inevitable break up.

And then, everything changed. Their worlds got turned upside down.

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

A year's worth of hard work was finally coming to an end. That year's A.C.E. would occur during the last two weeks of June. The Friday before it began, Chad and Sonny were supposed to be finalizing plans. Instead, they were in his office.

They were lying on his couch. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and a voice said, "Chad! Are you there?"

"Oh shoot," he muttered under his breath. He glanced at Sonny and mouthed "Hide."

She dove behind the couch. Chad stumbled towards the door, not bothering to pull on his shoes or socks. he pulled open the door.

"Yes. Oh, hi Tawni."

His sister Tawni walked into the room. "'Oh, hi Tawni?' What a warm welcome."

"Sorry. I'm just kind of busy."

"Oh."

Tawni pointed at his bare feet. "What happened to your shoes?"

"Oh, well, they were bothering me, so I took them off."

Tawni shot him a sceptical look. To change the subject, Chad bent down to see the little girl walking next to Tawni. "Hi Katie. Oh Tawni, she's gotten so big."

Katie beamed up at her favorite uncle. "I'm six!"

"Wow. You're really growing up fast." Chad said, smiling. Katie was so cute. Maybe someday when he and Sonny are older, they can...

Tawni cleared her throat. "Anyway, Chad. We just came up here to say hello. We just got here. This year's camp is going to be huge."

"Yeah. Sonny and I worked really hard on it."

"Speaking of Sonny, where is she?"

"Oh, um, she's down the hall, getting a soda."

"Ah." For some reason, Tawni smiled. "She sure does drink a lot of that stuff."

"Oh, well, you know, it keeps her wired."

She stood there a moment and then bent down to tie her shoes. When she stood she took Katie's hand again. "Come on Sweetie. Bye Chad. Oh, and Chad."

He turned to her. "Yes."

She tossed something at him. "You might want to give Sonny back her coat." She winked at him and left.

He closed the door firmly and locked it. Chad turned back around and said, "Well, that was close."

Sonny poked her head above the couch. "Close? More like right on target."

Chad smiled at her. God, she was so beautiful.

"Chad?" She was giving him an odd look.

"CHAD!"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to give me that?"

"Give you what?" He glanced at the coat in his hand. "Oh, this? Here." He tossed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, and he melted. "I guess we should get back to work."

"Real work?"

"Real work."

"Oh darn."

"Just work."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"We gotta stop"

"Yeah I know, we better go now though." Chad said.

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

That Sunday, A.C.E. began. The first day was quite hectic as always. Chad and Sonny barely saw each other all day; they were so busy getting everyone and everything settled. That night, though, she sneaked into his room. Most of the faculty and staff were going to spend the two weeks living in the residence hall with the students. Although she and Chad lived only a few minutes away, the dean believed that it would be best for them to be close on hand just in case. They both knew that seeing one another in the dorms they might get in serious trouble if they were discovered.

But none of that mattered. Chad had an entire suite to himself, allowing them to be together without risk of discovery. They spent the whole night together just talking, doing the usual. Around one or two in the morning, she tiptoed back into her own room, taking great care not to wake Tawni whom she shared a suite with.

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

They did this for several days. Tuesday morning, Chad waited anxiously for Sonny to enter the dining hall. She'd been acting oddly nervous the past couple of days, and he hoped that everything was okay. When she entered, he felt a smile bloom on his face. God, she was so wonderful. Of course, they were trying to hide their relationship, so she didn't eat breakfast with him. Instead, he ate with Tawni and Katie. She ate with her usual friends aka Nico, Grady, James, Selena and Taylor, including Matt. Matt was one of the professors at the camp, and everyone said that he was very good looking. So Chad was surprised to feel a twinge of jealously whenever he looked at her being with someone else, sitting together and laughing. He thought, I'm the one who makes her laugh.

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

Chad sprang up, a foolish grin plastered on his face. "Hi Sonny."

"Hi. Um, Chad, can we talk about something - alone."

He pulled the door shut and locked it. "Sure."

She wrung her hands nervously. "It's about us."

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

She looked at him, sitting there so cute and pretty and sweet. She had to keep telling herself that this was for the best to go through with it.

"What about us Sonshine?"

"I think we should break up."

"What?"

"You heard me. I think that we should break up. You know, end this little fling."

"'Little fling?' We're together for 4 months, and all you call it is a 'little fling?' "

"Of course Chad." She forced a little laugh. "It's not as if we actually went out on dates or anything."

"I don't understand what this is about. Why do you want to do this, sonny?"

"I just think that we're - um - wasting our time with this." She said uncertainly. "Yeah, that's it." She plunged on with more confidence. "We're wasting our time. We both know it." She forced another laugh. "I mean, it's not as if we were emotionally attached."

Chad could barely comprehend this. What do you mean 'not emotionally attached?' I was very emotionally attached. I guess Tawni was right; Sonny isn't interested in anything serious, like Tawni said about a day go when she came over. He focused on her babbling in time to hear her say, "After all, you should be glad when this is over. You can start dating someone else without feeling guilty."

He wanted to shout, what someone else? There is no one else Sonny. You're the one for me. I want you. Instead, he muttered, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Exactly." She responded briskly. She stuck out her right hand. "So, Chad, I guess this is it. I'm glad we can make a clean break of it. I hope we can still be friends." And she meant it. She longed to remain his friend; at least then he would still be a part of her life.

He shook her hand. "I don't think I can do that, Sonny."

"Can't do what?"

"Remain friends." He knew that being "just friends" would be far too hard. He didn't want to see her if he couldn't have her.

"Okay." She said slowly. "Well, I hope you consider it."

"Never." He said firmly.

"Well, you never know."

"Never."

"Never say never."

"Sonny, don't ever throw Justin Beiber lyrics at me if you want to remain alive and I'm sorry, but I don't think we can ever be friends. Not after this."

There was a short pause. When she spoke, he could hear the genuine pleading in her voice. "Please, Chad. Don't say that."

He softened slightly. As much as he wanted to deny it, she held a power over him and probably always would. "Okay, maybe not never."

That smile she gave him was worth caving in. "Thanks."

"Well, bye sonshine."

"Bye Chad."

They shook hands rather formally. She turned to leave then whirled around again. "Oh Chad, by the way, someone said you where looking for me. What did you want to see me about?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." As she walked out, he muttered to himself, "I kind of figured out myself what your answer would be. No." And then he put his head down on the desk mournfully and mentally hit himself for being so stupid. Why would someone like Sonny want to settle down with a boring dud like him?

Unknown to him, Sonny was tormenting herself as she walked down the path to the student centre. She'd done it. She'd broken it off with him. This was what she wanted, right? Then why did she feel so miserable? Why did she feel as if her heart were being crushed? "I did the right thing." She said with a firmness she didn't feel. "Didn't I?" Her doubt expressed itself in that last part. Sonny wished that some divine voice would boom from the heavens "You did the right thing." The only response to her inquiry was the faint scolding of squirrels in the trees above.

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

For the next several days, Chad and Sonny tried to avoid each other. That wasn't easy, of course. They both had duties that went along with running the camp, and most of those duties were the same. They managed to avert each other for the rest of the week.

During that time, Chad began to have serious doubts about allowing Sonny to break up with him. He wanted to know why she really wanted to stop seeing him. He didn't buy into that "we're wasting our time" crap **( A/N sorry I don't actually normally swear)**. He knew that there must be something deeper than just that. He thought about it almost endlessly coming up with many situations, each one more ludicrous than the previous ones. He finally decided to confront her. After all, she had claimed to want to remain friends, and honesty was one of the bases of a good friendship.

**Thank you so much for reading, please review!**

**-Charlotte x**


	2. Chapter 2

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

Sonny missed Chad. She missed seeing him, talking to him, laughing with him, and especially hanging with him. She began to think that she had been an idiot to break up with him - especially without telling him the truth. After all, it wasn't so absurd. Sometimes she could actually imagine being married to Chad.

She remembered what Taylor had said right after Sonny had done it. They'd met up in the Student Centre, and Taylor had pulled her into a secluded area. After explaining what had happened, what she'd said, and what he'd said, Taylor had said only one thing: "You're crazy." Sonny was beginning to doubt her own sanity. Chad was a mature adult man; he could handle that sort of situation. The more she thought about it, the more she regretted dumping him. They could be so perfect together. So when Chad pulled her aside one night in the Residence Hall, she was considering telling him the truth or at least asking to get back together.

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

It was Friday evening right after the evening activities. They were free until the next morning. Chad took that opportunity to drag Sonny into the office to talk. Unfortunately the Residential Assistants were already in there. So Chad dragged Sonny around and into the conference room. As soon as he opened the door, however, loud music and even louder teenage voices assaulted them. This is getting ridiculous, he thought. So he finally pulled her into the one place where he figured they wouldn't be disturbed - the men's bathroom. He yanked her in despite her protests and locked the door. When he turned around, she was leaning against the counter defiantly.

"Okay, Chad. What's so important that you had to drag me into the men's bathroom?"

"I just thought we should talk about us."

"There is no us, remember. We broke up."

"Yeah, but I want to know why you broke up with me." He held up his hand to stop her anticipated protest. "And don't give me that 'wasting our time' thing. I want a real reason. Just tell me the truth." He gazed at her with those beautiful sincere brown eyes. "I thought that you wanted to be friends. Well, friends don't lie to one another. They tell the truth. And if you want me to still be your friend, you should start by telling me the truth about this."

"It doesn't matter, Chad."

"Yes it does. It matters to me."

"Chad, I don't want to argue with you about this. It's stupid."

"Then tell me. What, are you seeing some else? Is it Matt?"

"Chad, I'm not even going to answer that. How can you even think that? I would never cheat on you. If you don't even know that, then I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did."

"Okay, fine. Sorry I mentioned that." He kept throwing out ideas. That last one had been his most probable. "Have you decided to become a man-hater?"

"Of course not. You're being ridiculous."

"Do you just hate me or something? Is that why we broke up?"

"I don't hate you. But if you're just going to be silly like this, then I'm going to go help Selena with the snacks." She got up to go.

He had been slouching against the wall. At her words he stood up and grabbed her arm. "Don't go."

She tried to pull away from him with no success. "Why not?"

"I just want to know why we broke up. Maybe it's something we can deal with."

He was getting on her nerves with his persistence - especially because she was tempted to just give in and surrender herself to him. "I don't think so."

"Come on Son -"

Her temper flared. "And stop calling me that! My name is Son-ny. Sonny. Not Son."

"Fine, Sonny, just tell me."

"No!'

"Tell me!" He moved to block the door. "I'm not letting you out until you tell me."

She tried to pull him away, but he was taller and stronger than she was. "Move Chadd!"

"Not until I get an explanation. Just tell me and we both can get on with our lives."

"I'd rather rot than tell you." She knew that she was being irrational, but she didn't care. Her head hurt, and she wanted to kill him.

Just then someone outside knocked on the door, and a voice shouted, "Is anyone in there?"

To Sonny's embarrassment Chad shouted, "It's occupied. You might want to go somewhere else. It seems that Sonny has decided to stay in here until she rots."

She could hear laughter outside the door. "Chad," she hissed, "if you ever let me out, I'm going to kill you for this."

Chad knew that he should just let her out. She wasn't going to tell him, at least not here and now. He definitely knew that yelling that was a huge mistake. But he didn't care. She was driving him insane. He was going to find this out no matter what. He could be just as stubborn as she was.

"Fine! Fine Chad!" She was screaming by now. "If you want to know so much, I'll tell you. The reason I broke up with you is because...

**Ohh cliff hanger :P thanks for the reviews **

**Special thanks for DannySamLover20 for being my first reviewer!**

**Please review **

**-Charlotte**


	3. Chapter 3

I-I I'm pregnant..." She said **(A/N sorry i wasn't gonna do this at first but then i was like 'what the heck!')**. He looked back at her, stunned. Still furious, she pushed him away from the door. This time, he gave her no resistance. He sort of slid onto the floor. She yanked open the door to find virtually everyone either staring at the door or clustered around it. Ignoring the stares, she marched down the hall and into her room, exuding a "Don't mess with me" attitude. Wisely, no one followed her.

Chad emerged, stunned, from the bathroom. All eyes were on him. The students' normal apathy towards the faculty and staff and been transformed to open curiosity. He too walked (although somewhat less firmly than Sonny did) to his room on the other side of the hall. Only once he was gone did conversation slowly bloom. It didn't take a genius to know that about one out of every two conversations had something to do with the theatrics just witnessed. With a slight sigh, Selena walked down the hall to see if she could comfort Sonny.

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

Saturday afternoon, they spent at the mall in the nearby big city. Because this was the first time in about a week that Chad would be alone, he sought his Tawni for help. He cornered Tawni in a shoe store. She was trying to get Katie some new shoes; her old ones were ragged.

"You have to help me Tawn."

"Chad, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Sonny. I'm screwing it up with her. You were right. I need your help."

"Here Katie, try these on. No Chad, I'm not going to help you. Maybe I think that you should grow up and start doing things for yourself."

"Please." He was whining.

She sighed. He was so pathetic. Why did women love him so much? "Okay fine. Just let me finish buying the shoes, and then let's talk. Katie, honey, I am not buying you those shoes. They cost too much money."

Half an hour later, Chad and Tawni were sitting in the food court sipping coffee. He had never known that shoes for just one kid could be so much work. Right now they weren't even talking. He was watching Katie stand in line to buy ice cream; she insisted on doing it herself like a "grown-up."

"Okay Chad. Talk."

"About what?"

"About whatever was so urgent that you had to interrupt my shoe hunt."

"It's about Sonny -"

"Uh huh. I gathered as much. What about our fearless leader? And cut to the chase. Katie will be back soon."

"Well, she and I broke up just a few days ago, and yesterday I tried to find out and she told me she was pregnant and then she just left. What should I do?"

"Why do I feel like Dear Abby?"

"You can cut the theatrics Tawn. Just tell me what I need to do."

"Maybe that's the point."

"Huh? Would you mind speaking English?"

"Very funny. Maybe she wants you to figure it out, and frankly I agree."

"How can you agree with her? You don't even know if that's what she wants."

"Fine. I think that you should solve your romance fiascos." She patted his head as if she were his mother - or his owner. "You're a big boy Chad; I think you can handle a little conflict. Now, Katie's coming so let's just leave things at that, shall we?"

As soon as Katie had returned with her ice cream, though, Chad leaned over to the little girl. "Hey, Katie, would you do your Uncle Chad a huge favour and buy him a chocolate chip cookie over there?" He pointed to the stand with the longest line and pulled out some money. "If there's any change, you can keep it," he added.

"Sure!" She picked up the money and trotted off to the line.

"Chad! That wasn't very nice."

"What wasn't?" he asked innocently.

Tawni glared at him. "Okay, you got your wish. Katie will be in that line for at least 10 minutes. What is it that you want to say?"

"Just this: please help me. Pretty please," he begged.

"You are a piece of work. N-O. No." His pleading finally got to her. Plus, people were staring. "Why don't you ask Selena? As you so often point out, I don't know Sonny that well. Selena is her best friend; maybe she'll have some idea why Sonny wants to stop seeing you just when you should be getting together."

He smiled at her. "Thank you. I am, as always, your humble servant."

"Quit playing around. Maybe if you weren't so juvenile, you'd still have a girlfriend."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm only juvenile for you."

"I'm so honoured."

He looked her in the eye. "Seriously, Tawni, thank you. Sonny means so much to me. I think she might be the one."

"The one what?" asked a childish voice. Katie stuck out a bag. "Here's your cookie."

"Thanks." He stood up. "Well, I guess I'll leave you ladies to your shoe hunting." Katie made a small noise of protest. "Bye." He walked off.

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

For the remained of the weekend, the problem of how to get Sonny to marry him stayed in his mind. He figured that he couldn't just ask; if she was still in the mood that she had been in on Friday, he was almost afraid to ask her anything. He tried to take Tawni's advice, but when he finally cornered Selena, she was not very helpful.

She was extremely mad at him for doing what he did to Sonny Friday night. They talked, and she finally explained why Sonny had broken up with him. He was very dense about the whole thing not understanding why a child would push them apart.

"Of course I would have married her."

"See; that's the whole problem."

"What is?"

"You marrying her."

"Are you saying that Sonny doesn't want to marry me?"

"Of course not."

"Then what?"

"Look; Sonny's my friend. I know that she can be stubborn and all, but we are friends, and I'm not about to betray her confidence."

"Can't you just give me a hint; I have no idea what I did wrong."

"Just think about it." Selena had said right before she'd left.

Chad and cogitated about what Selena had told him without Tawni. She was serious about what she'd said on Saturday - she was leaving this to him. He soon discovered that it wasn't enough just to understand why Sonny wanted to avoid him. He also had to find out how to convince her to marry him.

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

While Chad spent the weekend plotting how to get her, Sonny spent it trying to deal with what was happening to her. She also tried to lessen the ache she felt whenever she thought about loosing Chad. Selena was a great help on that last part. She comforted Sonny. They spent their weekend, when they weren't working, finding fault with Chad and eating mounds of chocolate. And then Selena left. And Sonny was now alone.

Selena left to spend some time with her boyfriend Luca in Italy. The trip had been planned for months, and Sonny pulled herself together long enough to assure Selena that she would be fine without her. Once she was gone, Sonny still felt as if she had been abandoned in the middle of the ocean without anything or anyone to save her. More than anything she wanted Chad. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she needed him.

*channy*channy*channy*channy*

After a rather exciting weekend, everyone got back to his or her busy schedule on Monday, so Chad and Sonny didn't really have that much time to avoid each other. They didn't even see each other that much. However, Chad sought her out Thursday night. He knew what to do. Despite some serious doubts and worries, he knew that all he wanted to do was to be with her. So he would do it.

He knocked on her door very late, or very early. It was about 3:00 in the morning. "Sonny, can I come in? Sonny? Look, I'm really sorry about this whole situation and especially for embarrassing you last week. I just wanted to talk to you about us. I know that we broke up, but I really want -"

"Chad?" a voice said from behind him. He whirled around to see her standing there, arms folded over a very long t-shirt. She looked very tired and dishevelled. He'd never seen her in her glasses before, and they made her look cute.

"Oh, uh, hi Sonny. What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same question." She pointed to his regular clothes. "Haven't you gone to bed yet?"

"I couldn't sleep." He said shortly. Not wanting everyone on campus to hear their conversation, he added, "May I come in?"

"Oh, sure." She unlocked the doors and opened it. The first door led to a common room shared between herself and Tawni. When she opened the second door, she immediately crawled onto the raised bed. Sonny gestured at towards the rest of the room. "Sit."

Chad pulled out the desk chair and sat on it. He was feeling a little silly - and a lot nervous - now that he was finally about to take the plunge. Since Sonny looked as if she would fall asleep any second, he broke the silence after just a few minutes. "So, um, first of all, I just want to apologize for locking you in the bathroom last week. That was totally wrong of me, and I'm very sorry about it."

She yawned. "It's okay Chad." She hadn't gotten nearly as much teasing as she had expected. In fact, nobody, not even a student, had mentioned the event.

The fact that she wasn't yelling at him gave him courage. He plunged forward. "I've been thinking about our break-up, and I think that part of that was right. We should stop messing around like that. But I don't think that ending our relationship is the answer." He stood and took her hands in his own. "I love you very much Sonny. It's taken me this long to realize it. And now that I know how I feel about you, I also know that I don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me. And I'll do anything to take care of you."

At first Sonny had barely been paying attention to him, but his serious attitude, his words, and his touch shocked her awake. When he told her that he loved her, all she wanted was to melt in his arms. But now, she was beginning to think that he was leading up to something big. She could almost feel time slow as she thought, is he saying what I think he's saying?

"Chad." She interrupted him. "Are you asking me to - to marry you?"

She loved how he was looking, so sweet and nervous. "Um, yeah, I guess so." He gulped. "So, uh, will you?"

**I'll leave it there ;) tell me what you want to happen please **

**Sorry for not updating in ages but lots have been happening lately but i decide to update today, so there ya go!**

**Please review **

**-charlotte**


End file.
